Field of Invention
The invention relates to frequency source technologies, in particular, to a multiplexer based frequency extension device.
Background of Invention
Radio Frequency (RF) or Microwave circuit applications often involve the extension of frequency coverage, that is, the need to extend the frequency to a higher frequency or to a lower frequency. Existing frequency extension systems usually have disadvantages of complicated circuit structure, bulky circuit size, large power consumption and high cost. Besides, existing frequency extension systems may also have issues such as serious interference between different output frequencies, difficult to switch to a different frequency spectrum, and difficult to integrate, thus making it very challenging for practical application.